


Stolen Dance

by windingriver



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Steve/Wanda, TW: Incest, if you squint? - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windingriver/pseuds/windingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> I want you by my side, so that I never feel alone again</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>“How does it feel to know someone was waiting for you?” She asks quietly as they move in a slow circle.</p><p>Then she pulls her head away and his eyes meet her and his heart stutters again, this time it is out of surprise. Her bright blue eyes are electric and full of need. She needs this answer.</p><p>“Like I’m the worst sort of villain,” he murmurs as they stop their dancing, now they’re just embracing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Milky Chance's song, Stolen Dance, is the title of the fic and the lyrics used.

**.**

**Stolen Dance**

**.**

_Coldest winter for me; no sun is shining anymore. The only thing I feel is pain caused by absence of you. Suspense is controlling my mind I cannot find the way out of here I want you by my side, so that i never feel alone again_

**.**

Steve glances up at the people sitting across the way from him. Clint has a hand on the space between Wanda’s shoulder blades as her fingers deftly comb through the silver locks of hair of her dead brother’s head on her lap. There are no tears, but her dirt  streaked cheeks show a path where tears have made a statement streaming down them. Right now however, her dull baby blue eyes just watch her unmoving brother’s as Steve imagines Clint is trying to talk her away from the body. Steve’s eyes go over to Tony who is speaking angrily to Fury who just looks a bit irritated as Natasha watches Clint and Wanda. Natasha eyes are lost, as if something has left her before she even truly had a chance to capture it. Besides Clint’s gentle words to Wanda there is no speaking on the ship.

He closes his eyes and wonders what a leader is supposed to do at this moment.

**.**

There is a gala which is actually a press conference held the following day's night.   
  
Fury announces to the World Leaders and all who want to know that SHIELD is going covert but it will very much still be there, still be in place, and still be protecting all peoples. Although there are several members who won’t be as prominent, he informs them with short glances to Tony and Clint, there will be more joining and it is then he glances at Vision and Wanda. Steve can’t get over how strange the Artificial Intelligence who used to tell him his clothes were done drying is in a suit and tie with a yellow gem shining from his forehead. Natasha has her arms crossed and is scanning the crowd for the umpteenth time.   
  
Steve knows why, and he’ll speak to her later or whenever she’s ready to talk about it. Thor looks troubled as he glances occasionally over at Vision, and he knows that his big Asgardian buddy is fostering a secret for sure. Tony and Clint are fine, a bit bruised and definitely ready for some break time, but no one is more broken than the Scarlet Witch. Her eyes are impassive, her body is in a taut line of nerves, even as her hair is swept into a big bun at the back of her head with strands falling out of place messily giving a Victorian style to it; she is gorgeous but he knows a broken heart when he sees one.

 

After they answer questions for a good answer, Maria Hill dismisses them to just enjoy the night. 

 

**.**

“May I have this dance?” Steve asks his hand is strong, calloused, imperfect, plain of gloves, and it is there before her face. Wanda blinks once in surprise before finally looking up at him. He has a face that is like molasses; sweet, sugary, something good is there in his face. He wants to protect the innocence in the world. He doesn’t want peace because he knows the spoils of war; he wants to protect.

  
She slides her hand into his and lets him pull her up, slowly, but without hesitation.   
  
He is careful about where he puts his hands but he settles it on her waist. The hand there is light, ready to move if she shows the single bit of displeasure, and she is sort of taken aback by the gesture. How rare is it to find a man who respects women so much, now a days she wonders. She lets herself go a bit more lax as he guides their bodies slowly, gently to the flimsy music that slides through the balcony doors that lead to the veranda that they are dancing on.

This is supposed to be a celebration, but Wanda can find nothing worth celebrating as she moves her feet routinely to his. She closes her eyes and inhales, the Captain smells like cinnamon. His shoulders a broad and his waist is trim, and she’d seen the way it perfectly fit his body before he ditched the blazer and vest, and finally the tie before making his way out here. She hadn’t been watching him, as she was too swept up in this world that she was walking in.

All the Avengers looked good in their suits and dresses. Natasha had gotten ready with her, even as her eyes watched Wanda sharply. Wanda didn’t mind, she knew why they were reluctant around her. The Romanov woman wore a sleek black dress that was floor length and opened up inches above her knees, no straps as the dress dipped into a vee where her breasts were. She wore silver bangles, but her shawl was a light green that matched her darker green heels with purple jewels on the toes. Anyone could see that Natasha was making a statement with her clothes.

She was yearning and for that Wanda sympathized with her.

Wanda’s dress spoke nothing on the outside of her longing for her second-half, as it was a carmine color that was also in a vee-shape to highlight her cleavage but with translucent black material that hid her breasts and slid all the way down to her fingers, where it stopped at the knuckles of all her fingers except for the ring ones where the material ended with a single silver band on each finger, blue diamonds engraved in the middle. The diamonds were small, tiny, and almost not there at all. It was the one thing she'd requested the wear, after Natasha said it was all on Tony's card she had no problem buying the expensive accessories. It was subtle so subtle but it clashed entirely with her dress. Anyone paying close enough attention would be able to see she was yearning just like the Black Widow. Although the sleeves were translucent they offered enough warmth for her that she felt comfortable not wearing the white parka, and opted instead to let her dress shine. It ended at her ankles, but not before a slit was cut all the way up to her mid-thigh, where muscled skin was exposed and looked even more defined as her black heels with ruby ribbons were tied at the back of her heels.

She looked gorgeous and she could almost see her brother protesting her choice to not wear a sweater and let body shine, and secretly she wore it without a jacket as if silently pleading him to show up and throw a fit at her exposing her curves. But here she was dancing with another man in a sinful dress with not a single objection from anyone and that was probably the part that hurt the most. She had sat inside, pretending to know no English and replying in Russian when people got too persistent to know about her, and looked around waiting for her other half to show up. She then moved outside and sat there waiting for him to offer her a hand and tell her how relieved he was that she hadn’t danced with anyone else.

  
“How does it feel?” Wanda murmured as she hesitantly pressed her head into the Captain’s sternum, she was barely tall enough without the heels to make it to his shoulders but with them there was just the slightest space where she could have pressed her nose to his neck, instead she settled for where she felt most comfortable.   
  
“To be the good guy?” Steve asks wondering what spurred the question as he continues to move them to the soft music emanating from the gala for their ‘victory’ against Ultron.

There is a pause of silence.

That pause feels like eons as it stretches his curiosity thin. He wonders if she’s fallen asleep or drifted off into wherever she goes when she’s not with the team. Although the team felt mighty empty up until today, he’s never realized how big a difference Bruce makes in their dynamic, but now he’s not here and now Natasha looks constantly on edge as if their ruffled Doctor will appear out of nowhere and give them a sheepish grin. Sometimes he catches the hurt in Natasha’s eyes, and Steve wonders if she knows her hurt mirrors that of Wanda’s. Both little lost girls without the ones they love, he thinks as he moves his hand from her hip to her mid-back to run a soothing hand there.

To him this feels like soothing Rebecca Barnes after hearing Bucky and their ma’ arguing over some juvenile activity he’d gotten into. He always followed Bucky, but there were rare cases where he’d been a bit too late to the party and caught the aftermath of Mama Barnes screeching at her son for whatever terrible thing he’d gotten into. After slipping in behind Bucky he’d go to Rebecca, little Rebecca who was too small to know what was going on, he’d pick her up or sit beside her and soothe her into sleep with hands that ran circles on her back or tiny pats. She hated fighting, he recalls, and scrappy Bucky hated losing fights when it came to morality. Most fights ended with him apologizing to his ma’ for being a shit but some of them ended with Mama Barnes embracing her son and telling him she’d never be disappointed in him.

Steve feels himself slipping into memory lane when Wanda speaks again.

“No." He tilts his head at her answer before she speaks again. 

 

"How does it feel to know someone was waiting for you?” She asks quietly as they move in a slow circle. Steve’s heart feels just as if it has exploded in his chest with how it stutters and he wants to let her go, wants to shove her away and lash out at her. How dare she ask this sort of question? It’s none of her business, if he didn’t answer Stark about these sort of questions he certainly doesn’t have to answer this punk brat of a girl.

Then she pulls her head away and his eyes meet her and his heart stutters again, this time it is out of surprise. Her bright blue eyes are electric and full of need. She needs this answer.

“Like I’m the worst sort of villain,” he murmurs as they stop their dancing, now they’re just embracing each other. One hand on the middle of her back, one of her hands had slid up to his shoulder as his other hand has made it’s way to her hip again, her other hand is on the side of his torso over his ribcage and it is scrunching the fabric there as they speak.

Her eyes urge him to speak more as he releases her body but reaches for one of her hands instead as he pulls her to the marble bench she had been sitting on once. She lets him lead her to the bench and watches as he sits, and doesn’t let go of her hand. She wants to ask, but something tells her he’s going to tell her what she wants to know. Instead of looking up to meet her eyes from his sitting position, he balances his elbows on his knees and leans forward so that his head is at his stomach as his gaze is down towards her feet. They look like a picture of salvation; the Red Goddess and the man praying for forgiveness.

Wanda thinks that’s what they look like anyway.

“I didn’t choose to live after my what I'd done,” he says as he grips her hand and pretends for just a split second that he’s talking to Peggy, “I was certain death awaited me when I took that icy bath and all thought of was Peggy as everything went black. I thought of everything I was leaving and why I was leaving it… At the time it felt right, y’know? Buck was gone, and he was my brother what more did I have to lose?” This is what a leader does, he realizes numbly, he's supposed to open himself up so that his teammates can trust him, so that he can give someone else hope too and this is what he does for her as he continues on. 

 

“After I lost my mom, Bucky was maybe the only good thing I had and then I met Peggy and I thought, what a girl. This is the kind of girl I could buckle down with, I always had a thing for strong women,” he lets out a small chuckle as his hand tightens around hers, “I thought when all was said and done I could leave the army after some time have a few kids with her, white pickett fences, a dog too.” He looks up at her then and his eyes are so distressed Wanda feels her heart in that split second give a piece of itself over to her fellow heartbroken friend. "All this was going to happen from some silly dance, because it was gonna be the beginning. Like a fresh page of a whole book I coulda had with her, what a silly punk I was. Still, I couldn't help but wonder when I boarded that jet before I stepped into action what color dress she was going to wear, how she was gonna smile at me and I knew that there was something good waiting for me when I got back home."  

  
“I didn’t mean to make her wait.” He confesses but then he smiles. It’s the gentlest kind of smile she thinks as he stands suddenly, shocking her into stepping back and blinking as fear overcomes her features. “But I got my closure, you didn’t.” With that he releases her hand and gathers her into his arms, against her will so that her arms are crunched up against his body, her hands balled into fists as he holds her there, he tucks her under his chin and it’s that familiar gesture that sets her off.   
  
Her perfectly made up face, her perfectly made mask crumbles as her beautiful and gaunt face contorts into pure, unadulterated rage and unjust angst. She lets out several dry sobs as she starts to vibrate with sadness. He’s tempted to let go, because her magic is starting to seep through her anger and it’s crackling at him but he can’t bring himself to leave her like this. She starts shaking and her entire body is trembling as he gathers his arms tighter around her, moving down to have more purchase around her lower back and her arms slide under his arms and claw at his back. Her face is now in his neck as she screams into his collar. He feels it.

He feels every single bit of her warranted pain. He can almost imagine with the way she’s vibrating in sadness the hurt that must of come from her as her other half was torn away from her. He rests his head against hers and tightens his jaw as he tries to fight the heartbreak that is overwhelming him. Bucky was a constant in his life, and out of billions of people James Buchanan Barnes was the single person to match him and now he was gone. James Buchanan Barnes, son of George and Winifred Barnes, big brother to Rebecca Barnes and two other rascals, died in 1945 on a HYDRA train.

The Winter Soldier is all that remains, but at least in this case, _something_ remains.

For Wanda, there is nothing but a body that’s been shipped off Seoul, Korea, after a horrible taste of reality punched her in the throat. As he holds her and lets her body wrack and writhe in sobs he closes his eyes as he realizes that this isn’t the life she signed up for when she switched sides. Yes she wanted peace as she’d always had after what had happened to her brother and her in Sokovia, but at what cost? She had lost her whole world.

“It’s unfair,” she shouts although it’s muffled, “he was my world, how could he just leave me here?”

  
For the second time that night, Steve’s heart breaks for Wanda Maximoff as he steadily holds her and just lets her soak his shirt in tears because he can't give anything to someone who's lost everything.

**.**

 

After she's hoarse from screaming her anger and sadness out, she looks up at him like she knows every answer in the world with all the sadness in the universe in her baby blue eyes as she closes them before opening them again.

 

Acceptance has seeped into those pretty baby blues, he knows.

  
"He's gone." She whispers. "He's gone and I'm still here."

  
  
Steve nods and sits her onto the bench before standing up and quickly striding into the ballroom after promising to be back. Natasha gives him a curious glance but says nothing as he grabs a cup of water and his blazer before going back to the veranda and closing the door resolutely. He lets her drink every drop of the water as her breathing returns to normal. Once she's done, he breaks the sleeve of his expensive button up shirt to dip it in the remaining water and silently cleans off the smudged make-up with the pad of the wet napkin. Quiet is the only way to describe the atmosphere around them, and peaceful. They keep physical contact after her face is clean of all make up smudges, and they wait out the need for her eyes to shift from red-rubbed to white. Her eyes are no longer haunted when they meet his just sad and her lips curve into the smallest of smiles. His heart gives a thud as he feels success course through his body. He knows what he did was the right thing. He's fighting for the happiness which is born from freedom for every one and that means his own warriors deserve that too. For what feels like hours they sit in a pensive silence with his retrieved blazer over her shoulders and her head on his while his hands are folded in his lap. She is leaning on him and this is what team-mates do for each other, he thinks to himself.

 

Steve has a new member of his family, his shattered family, and he's got miles to go in terms of helping her, but she's letting him and that's all he can really ask of Wanda Maximoff.

 

((Steve tries to make himself believe that he'd do the same for Natasha, for Tony, for Thor, but the tenderness as he slid the blazer over her shoulders would make it clear to any outsider looking in that there's something more boiling under the surface because Wanda is  _strong_ and she can't see it and he needs her to see it soon because the world isn't at peace yet and he needs someone other than Natasha to rely on))

**.**

Helen Cho is working herself to the bone over this project. If it were for any other group of people on the Earth she'd have told them to 'fuck off' and gone home. In her peaceful apartment she'd call her mom and dad, tell them she loved them and talk to them about her older brother's shenanigans and asked how their little Inu dog was doing. She'd be sipping tea as she watched her favorite Korean Soap Opera (Boys Over Flowers was a  _classic_ ) and pet her cat to her hearts content. Instead she is pouring her blood and sweat into configuring the proper processes into refiguring brain tissues, replacing old nerves with new replicated nerve cells, all while having another prototype machine scan over bullet-shot skin. 

Her nurses and assistants offered to stay back, but Helen could see the reluctance in her eyes. She tells them she's fine, and jokes about how she'd never assumed that her own invention would ever need to be used on her. Then she threw herself into working. She refuses to let any of her nurses know the truth about what she's doing either. There would be too much protest, she knows, because there's always something morally wrong with every great genius. 

She can't deny she's a genius either, that would be false modesty and she's not about that kind of attitude.

Her parents are proud of her, immensely and her older brother has accepted the enormity of the pay difference between them (he's just an officer, but he's on his way to being Chief). Helen has all she needs at her finger tips. This work that she does, saving lives and fixing things that are broken are all that she needs in this life. The lifeless body that lays on her table is just a challenge, she decides, and she wouldn't _dare_ let Maria Hill down when a challenge is thrown her way. Maria told her that Helen would be paid whether she failed or succeeded. Helen nodded, but on the inside she knew that this wasn't about the pay. This was about testing her machines, seeing just how much power was at SHIELD's disposal. This was about seeing how much power  _Helen_ has and she refuses to fail.

Four hours pass and the sun is rising on Seoul, and she's exhausted as she collapses into the chair beside the operating table. She closes her eyes and lets her eyes rest. Just as they do so, there is a jolt and jerk from the operating table that yanks her into a jarring state of awake as, before she can comprehend it, the man is up and there is wind as she lets out a scream while there is a streak of white and blue as her lab is quickly being destroyed. Finally after two minutes of her screaming the body stops as it's arms shake whilst griping onto the table it once laid on. His baby blue eyes are wide as he's vibrating. 

  
There is a curse as he pants, and his eyes are wild and feral. She's stopped screaming but now he's screaming at her in what she thinks is Russian and she looks at him hopelessly before quietly telling him she doesn't understand what he's saying. It's then that sense seems to overcome him as he throws his head back and shouts in frustration to the Heavens and for the first time since Ultron had attacked them, fear washes over Helen. Then his eyes open again as he lets out an aggravated sigh.

 

Within moments she's up against the wall that was six feet behind her, all of the expensive equipment tossed aside as his body is crowding her and there is a hand that is flexed and posed on her throat to choke the life out of her in a moment's notice as he growls out the next words.

 

"Where is my sister?" 

  
**.**

 

 

 


End file.
